


Alarm Clock

by SkzOwl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Comfort, Confessions, Embarrassment, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roommates, Seungmin likes messing around, not really blackmail, still a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkzOwl/pseuds/SkzOwl
Summary: I just wanted a soft fic between former roommates and just using stuff we know for unnecessary fluffy content.





	Alarm Clock

Minho leans against the wall.

Each breath he takes feels forced. Every thought he was trying to ignore pounds his skull. At that moment he regrets practicing late. He regrets pushing himself. He regrets ignoring… in a mute attempt to stop his thoughts he shakes his head. He slowly makes the long trek down the dark and tremulous hallway, the wall preventing his legs from giving out.

Rushing to get the dorm key out. Minho’s hand's fumble. His items fall. He searches. He’s desperate. His frustration grows. It cascades unto him breaking the dam he built so haphazardly in his mind. He chokes back a sob, his throat closes up, his hands shake.

~~~

Minho leans against the open door.

The dorm is still. It is quiet. It is comforting. Eyes red, he holds back another cry.  
The dorm is suffocating. He feels his limbs burn in pain. His eyes close. Slowly he slides down the door. A heavyweight on each shoulder. Before he could collapse Minho pushes himself up. Loosely he holds the door open, his head lulls. He shakes it. Pushing himself away from the door, he attempts to take off his shoes.

Bang!

He jumps in surprise, eyes widening. His heart thumps each beat loud in the quiet of the dorm. Standing still for what seemed like hours Minho tentatively takes a look around. He begins to relax when no one rushes out. His feet drag across the floor as he makes his way to his shared room. The bag in his arm swings as he held it loosely.

Walking towards his room he notices a light shining underneath one of the doors. He blinks in confusion stopping in his track. Realizing the room belonged to Chan, and Changbin he feels disappointed. Minho continues walking to his room. He would tell the two to go to sleep but it would be no use. It would lead to an argument, and that would lead to headaches.

Sighing in relief he opened the door, making sure to carefully close the door behind him not wanting to awaken his roommate.

Click!

Smiling to himself he rushes to his bed dropping his bag haphazardly on the floor. Pushing his curtain out of the way, Minho throws himself on his bed. The curtain falling back in place.

A grunt came from the bed. Drifting off, he wondered why his bed felt so warm. 

~~~

Beep, Beep, Beep!

Minho groaned, feeling extremely sore from his late night practice. He reached his arm out blindly trying to turn off the alarm. Groaning when he couldn’t find it he attempted to get up. Unable to get up Minho realized with a start that someone had their arms wrapped around him. 

His eyes open with a start.

The alarm continued to screech as Minho comes face to face with Woojins face peacefully asleep. Minho attempted to break free from the olders grip. Woojin simply held on tighter. 

He wondered how tired was he last night, that he didn’t realize Woojin was in his bed. Better yet why was Woojin sleeping in his bed. Before he could continue pondering their bedroom door slammed open. Minho looks away missing Woojin cracking open one eye.

“Woojin, you really need to stop setting your alarm clock so early, and why haven’t you turned it off!” Minho could hear the exasperation in Seungmin's voice and couldn’t help but chuckle at the youngers nasally tone. Seungmin continued mumbling profanities. The alarm stops its beeping. Thank you Seungmin Minho thinks. With the alarm turned off Minho continued trying to find a way out of his predicament.

“Goddammit, why didn’t yo... “ Minho tries to open his curtains. “Uh? Why did he leave his phone… I wonder if Minho knows but he’s probably still asleep, hng” Minho could hear the slight panic in Seungmins voice. Chuckling softly to himself, he imagines the younger looking back and forth anxiously biting his lips. He was probably overthinking the situation as always. Minho feeling bad attempts to get the youngers attention.

“Seungminnie, Seungminnie a little help please,” he grimaces as light shines on his face, Seungmin having pulled his cover around the bed. Seungmin seemed surprised but smirked after realizing the situation Minho is in.

“Help me” Minho pleaded. His hopes were dashed with Seungmins reply, “Hmm, no but I am going to take pictures, perfect blackmail,” Minho couldn’t help but whine in protest. He cursed himself for feeling bad earlier.

“Don’t worry, I won’t post these if you don’t cross me, ok” Minho glared at the younger, who only chuckled in response backing out of his room. “Have fun, good luck,” Seungmin said as he closed the door leaving Minho alone and with no way out.

Defeated Minho stopped trying to escape Woojins grasp and instead relaxed into it. Not thinking much about it he curled into the other. His thoughts come back but in the arms of the other, he feels safe. His eyes close a small smile graces his lips as he slips into a peaceful slumber.

~~~

Minho blearily opened his eyes only to find himself being the only person in bed. A part of him felt relieved but another part of him was disappointed. He couldn’t help but think back to how Woojins arms felt wrapped around him. He had always thought of Woojin as a sort of rock emotionally but never physically. The hug had felt relaxing but also quite intimate. Minho missed the warm feeling. He missed... realizing where his thoughts were going his mind reeled in horror.

He heard the door click open. Minho pushed his covers away without thinking. Looking up he sees Woojin staring at him before looking away in embarrassment.

“Ah, Woojin Morning,”

Woojin looks back at him a shy smile on his face.

“Morning Minho sleep well,”

“Very well actually,” Woojin smiled brightly at that. Minho felt bad for what he is about to but he’s not one to skirt around the bush. No matter how bad and embarrassed he is. He knows Woojin is the same way.

“Funny thing,” Minho watched as Woojins smile slowly diminishes, “I’m pretty sure I felt somebody else sleeping in my bed, Know anything about that.”

“You don’t beat around the bush huh,” Woojin smiled softly.

“You wouldn’t either,” Minho responded softly.

The older male nodded slowly, “I was waiting for you to come back from Jyp, I was a bit worried since you didn’t answer the texts I sent you, I decided to wait for you at your bed, I must’ve fallen asleep,” he smiles sheepishly at Minho.

Minho ignored the beating of his heart at said smile.

“You sent me texts?” he scrambled to unlock his phone and check his messages. He was faced with multiple unread messages and missed calls. Minho shook his head in disbelief.

“I know we all agreed to give each other space if we stay late to practice, as long as we don’t do it too often, especially with Chan on the team, but you seemed distant I thought you would stay all night.”

Minho had to admit Woojin wasn’t too far off on him being distant from the rest of the group for the past few days, it was mostly because of how stressful the choreography was, as the main dancer he felt a lot of pressure to get the choreography done packed. After last night  
he felt a lot better.

'That’s a lie… don’t lie to yourself that’s not the full story.'

Minho shakes his head, frowning.

“I must’ve been too tired and forgot to check my texts, I’m sorry I worried you, I'll make sure next time to reply as soon as I can,” Minho tried to smile brightly but from Woojins expression he failed. He got up and made a large show of leaving the room, “Well it’s getting late and I haven’t had breakfast so…” and left leaving Woojin alone.

~~~

Minho frowned at his breakfast the thoughts he was having stressing him out.

“Hey, Minho-hyung are you ok,” Minho looked up to see Seungmin with a worried look on his face carefully watching him.

“If it was this morning, I wasn’t being serious you know about using the pics to blackmail you,” Minho smiled softly. Seungmin could never be rude for long huh.

“It wasn’t that, or well the photos aren’t the problem,” Seungmin raised an eyebrow at that.

“Hyung, there’s nothing wrong with liking Woojin.”

Minho blanched at that comment and stared at Seungmin in shock. Seungmin wasn’t looking back at the other instead he seemed to be staring behind him. Minho watches as Seungmin slowly get up smiling. Before walking away he leans forward.

“You’d make a cute couple Hyung and I’ve got the proof,” He waves his phone in the others face and runs off. Leaving Minho alone to think for a few secs.

“What were you guys talking about that made Seungmin run off so quick,” Minho jumps in shock, apart of him just wants this day to end.

Avoiding Woojin’s eyes, Minho focuses on his sad breakfast that seemed less edible as the day went on.

“Nothing important just new blackmail material,” Minho could feel the older wince at that. “Feel bad for who he got dirt on.” Woojin paused before adding, “He doesn’t have something on me does he,” Minho shakes his head before he could register his words. “Ah, that's good.”

Silence falls between the two. Minho could still feel a bit of their earlier tension from the morning. Woojin breaks it with a soft cough.

“Are you still up for lunch later, I know this morning was awkward,” Woojin rubbed the back of his neck, “But it has been a while since we’ve gone out,” Minho winced at the question, he really missed going out to eat with Woojin but after what happened, he was unsure. “I actually feel a bit sick, I don’t think I’d be able to handle food today,” seeing Woojins hurt face he added a soft sorry.

Woojin smiled although the hurt was still evident on his face, “It's okay, we can always do it another day, maybe.”

Both of them knew with promotions coming up they wouldn’t be able to anytime soon. Minho had never felt shittier. The younger sighed already feeling regret in his stomach, “Actually Woojin I don’t feel too bad, we can still go.’

“I don’t want you to feel obli…”

“I want to go, you're right it has been awhile,” Minho tried to smile. Woojins frown deepened.

“If you're sure,” Woojin finished eating, “See you later.” The older got up leaving Minho alone again.

~~~ 

Minho stared at the coffee he ordered with a blank expression. They had been sitting in silence for a while the tense air between them only getting thicker. He didn’t want to look at Woojin afraid he wouldn’t be able to get what has been weighing on his heart if he looked up. “I like you,” the statement caught Woojin by surprise, began coughing. “You like… me,” He pointed to himself.

“I mean I think, I don’t know after this morning...” Woojin’s eyes softened at the confession. Placing his hand on Minho's shoulder, he smiled the hurt evident in his features, “If it was just this morning… maybe you should think about it more, right.” Woojin smiled softly as he placed his hand on Minho's.

“It wasn’t just this morning, I wasn’t honest with you,” Minho took a deep breath and with newfound courage looks up and meets Woojins eyes. “I stayed late because I didn’t want to face my growing feelings, it's also why I started distancing myself because I lo... “ Minho stopped no longer confident.

Woojin blushed before hiding his face with his hands. “We can try something, things don’t have to change too much.” 

“But what if I want things to change,” Minho whispered, keeping his eyes away from Woojin’s. Woojin grabbed Minho’s shoulder causing Minho to face him, eyes wide. “I like you too and I want things to change but I don’t want to rush it… I don’t want to rush you.”

Minho stared at Woojin eyes wide. Leaning in he watched as Woojin seemed to do the same. He could feel a small chuckle leave Woojin as their lips met. Minho had never felt anything better. Minho moved away blushing furiously, “Sorry, Woojin” “Don’t be I liked it a lot, does this mean we are… dating.” Woojin seemed hesitant.

“Yes,” Minho shouted without thinking. He groaned at the stares they got from his loud declaration. “I mean yes please, I really want to,” the smile Woojin sent him made him feel warm inside and he knew he was in way too deep.


End file.
